


The Incident With The Helium Balloon

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harmless fun, Helium Balloon, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew a helium balloon could have such an effect on a grouchy Time Lord and his companion!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incident With The Helium Balloon

_“Clara I don’t sound like that.”_ cried the Doctor as he waved his hands; something he did when he wasn’t best pleased with something. Clara grinned, a medium sized pink balloon pinched between her fingers.

_“Clara I don’t sound like that.”_ she imitated, trying her best not to laugh as she pulled off her best Scottish accent. Of course she wasn’t just imitating him in her normal voice.

No her voice was changed on the influence of helium that was in said pink balloon that was pinched between her fingers. The Doctor sent her a halfhearted glare, the corners of his lips twitching upwards completely betraying him as he moved around the console, pressing numerous buttons and pulling levers hoping that the sound of the engines and rotor would drown out the awful noise she was creating.

_“You are hilarious.”_ he said refusing to look at his small travelling companion who was now giggling. It took everything he had not to smile, but it was awfully hard. She sounded terrible but he could hear that it was starting to wear off just a little now.

He glanced at the balloon, hoping he was being discreet by only moving his eyes but Clara was clever. After all she had worked with children. She could spot those shifty eye movements from a mile off.

He had to get the balloon off of her before she drove him mad, with her god awful imitations of him. How humiliating. He slowly turned on his heel, his fingers of his right hand trailing around the rim of the console as he strode around towards her, head bowed and lips quirked into a small smile.

Clara noticed the change in body language and of course the fact that he was moving towards her. She stepped backwards, now holding the balloon behind her back, a nervous smile on her face.

_“Doctor what are you doing?”_

_“Walking? Wasn’t that obvious?”_

Clara bit her lip to stop the nervous laugh that was clawing at her throat from coming out. She knew what he’d do if he got his hands on her helium filled pink balloon. The Doctor advanced slowly, his eyes never raising, always trained on the floor before him.

He was actually watching Clara’s feet to see where abouts she was moving to as he moved himself around the console. He had to get that damned balloon!

_“You can’t have my balloon.”_ she said, her voice taking on a rather petulant tone. The Doctor raised his head to that, his eyebrows raising as he watched a heavy red blush appearing in her cheeks.

_“I’m sorry? Since when was I travelling with a child?”_ he asked, stopping in his tracks a grin appearing on his face. Clara looked like a fish floundering on land, just flopping in the sand. Brilliant.

_“Excuse me but I could ask you the same, hence the reason why this balloon is here in the first place Mr I’m-going-to-act-like-I’m-five!”_

His grin never wavered as he closed the gap, Clara near the railings. He swallowed at the current position. He peered down at her, revelling in the fact she was flustered by the closeness. He’d never let on that he was in fact in the same dilemma.

_“Give me the balloon.”_

_“No, not a chance.”_ she bit back, a grin of her own appearing, as she willed herself not to laugh. This is what she’d hoped would happen. That she could bring something out in her grouchy Time Lord. He’d been a terrible pain today and this was certainly what it felt like to win.

_“Fine.”_ he huffed, stepping back. He watched silently, holding his breath as she relaxed just a little bit and-

_“Ouch! Doctor what the hell?!”_ Clara cried with a laugh as the tall gangly Time Lord lunged at her, ripping the balloon from between her fingers, sealing the bottom as not to waste to much of the contents inside.

_“Teach you not to take the bloody piss out of me won’t it?”_ The Doctor remarked with a smirk. Clara giggled crossing her arms over her chest as she watched him turn his back, obviously about to inhale some of the helium.

She’d got this. He’d never be able to successfully imitate her- **_damn…_**

_“Please don’t,”_ she started swallowing down her giggles with great difficulty, reaching out her hands desperately, her cheeks hurting from grinning so much. _“I’ll… I’ll never travel with you again!”_

An empty threat. Of course she’d always come back and travel with him. He turned around. Oh that was a rather devious smile.

_“I’m Clara and I’m full of empty threats!”_

_“Oh my god! Doctor I don’t sound like that!”_

_“You so do!”_

_“Piss off…”_ she grumbled, shoving him playfully before joining in the fun again. This is how she liked the Doctor; carefree and happy, with that cheeky smile and devious nature.

It was… a tiny bit sexy.


End file.
